<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the family by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735625">Meet the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs'>Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Demon and a Profiler [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking of traffic laws, Gen, Intimidation, Malcolm is a little scared now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm touches down in LA. Part of him wishes he'd taken Mother up on her offer but even the Devil can't be that bad, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Demon and a Profiler [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Malcolm was not expecting to be greeted by the owner of one of the biggest nightclubs in LA. He also was not expecting to be speeding down the road in said nightclub owner's very expensive car. It seemed that Lucifer Morningstar cared even less for road safety than he did for drug safety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you should be going that far over the speed limit? There are pedestrians…."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're in the street, they know the risk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well. That was the opposite of comforting. “Right, well, I’m sure that won’t be disastrous. Did Maze say why she couldn’t come pick me up herself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I didn’t pay much attention to what she said after she told me I would get to meet you early.” His grin was blinding. “Anyway, I’m Lucifer Morningstar, yes the devil himself, pleasure to meet you Malcolm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Devil?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Why do you think you’re the devil?” It could be a coping mechanism or an act. Malcolm knew he shouldn’t pry but he was curious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m the Devil, my good man. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Yep, definitely a coping mechanism. "I guess Maze could be keeping worse company…."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That she could. Humanity is a real rotten lot sometimes, though I suppose you know that with doing all that police work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right...Just the police work." He shifted in his seat, watching as his speed picked up again. "Just out of curiosity, do you find that the public's perception of you is accurate? I mean, there are so many but-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Most of them are wrong. I mean, the King of Hell thing is right, as is my charm, but everything else is completely off. Propaganda from my brothers and sisters most likely. Oh, and Dad too I suppose; he sent me to hell, why wouldn't he try to make me more miserable?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmmm...certainly breaking from Bible canon….Possibly wrongly blamed for an incident and became a 'bad guy' in response?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Wow...sounds like a fun family."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hardly. I've only just started to get along with Amenadiel and before him I could only stand Asriel. That's why I like Maze; she doesn't just drink up Dad's Kool-Aid, so to speak. One of my friends. We're very protective of each other…."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Malcolm hadn't already been uncomfortable, that would've done it. But now his discomfort had a small amount of fear attached to it. He learned about Lucifer's deals when he was researching things to do in LA and he was not looking forward to the possibility of being on the receiving end of a return on that. Who knew what kind of people he had connections with? "I'm sure you are. I've only heard good things about you…."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Somehow I doubt that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled up to Maze's house and Malcolm was so, so ready to get out of the car when an arm belonging to one Lucifer Morningstar reached across and grabbed the handle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. What did I do this time?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Before we part ways, I just have one question for you…." He felt compelled to meet Lucifer’s eyes. “What is that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> desire?” Malcolm felt himself drowning in those deep brown eyes and the words were out of his mouth before he could even think to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I want to prove them all wrong. That I’m not like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer seemed either pleased or confused by his answer but Malcolm was more concerned with figuring out why he’d answered at all to worry about that. “I… I’m gonna go inside now,” he murmured, getting out of the car and grabbing his luggage as quickly as he could. Hopefully meeting the roommate would go better….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>Lucifer watched him scramble away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jumpy. But nice. I like him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Perhaps Maze had chosen well. He needed to look into this Malcolm Bright a bit more. He might need to call in a few favors….</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chloe Decker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malcolm meets our beloved Detective</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Malcolm was marginally relieved to see a smiling face when he got in the house. “Hi. You must be Chloe, the roommate. I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malcolm Bright. I know.” She chuckled. “Maze has told me a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All good things I hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged with a sly smile. “‘Good’ is a pretty subjective term and as a detective, I try to form my own judgment based on </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the evidence available.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Detective. Maze had mentioned that. "Well, I hope I can help you reach a positive judgement…." He set his bag down in the living area. "Bit of an off-topic question but how well do you know Lucifer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's my boyfriend so I like to think I know him pretty well." She smiled and got out some water. "And yes, I know about the 'Devil thing'. He never shuts up about it but I guess that's what I get for dating the Devil,” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s humoring him...but he isn’t even here….</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Right. So...if something were to happen between me and Maze that wasn’t entirely…positive…. What would happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked. “Don’t worry, Lucifer won’t go sending any goons after you. He knows Maze would rather handle that herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was less than comforting. “I’m sure she would.” He took the offered water and settled himself at the breakfast bar. “Did Maze happen to say why she couldn’t pick me up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, no. I know she wanted to talk with another friend but I doubt it went this long….” She shrugged. “Maybe she just wanted to surprise you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malcolm studied her carefully. She and Maze lived together so they were likely very close, especially since they had no familial relations. That meant Maze would trust her, especially with a secret. Did Chloe know more than she was letting on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any attempts to discover an answer to that question was stopped by a knock on the door. “Oh, that’ll be Dan with Trixie. Ah, by the way, I have to run out; do you mind watching her until I get back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie… Ah, that was the kid Maze talked about. He could handle a child, right? She was almost old enough to watch herself, how hard could it be? “I can handle that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe Decker was very impressed with Malcolm Bright. He survived working a case with Mazikeen, got her to like him, and managed to survive a car ride with Lucifer without completely losing it; who wouldn’t be impressed? Still, she needed to be sure and if there was anyone who could figure out if Bright was truly right for Maze, it was her little detective in training. “Be nice,” she warned. But she didn’t mean it. Maze would be proud.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malcolm meets Trixie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somehow, Malcolm found himself engaged in a staring contest with Trixie. It wasn’t officially announced but he could feel it. She was sizing him up and he’d never felt more intimidated by someone drinking from a juice box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she spoke. “So, you’re Maze’s friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. And you’re good friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to think so.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is this going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your side?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Workplace injury. Hazards of law enforcement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She sipped from her juice box again. “And what exactly are your intentions with my best friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Malcolm had a drink, he would’ve choked on it. “Ummm...currently I’m just trying to enjoy my vacation with a friend. Beyond that I haven’t thought much. I’m...not great at relationships.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie nodded, seemingly accepting that answer. “At least you’re honest about it. I’m sorry if I come off as a little weird. I just worry about her sometimes.” She leaned in and whispered, “She has a hard time making friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he whispered back. “Promise not to tell her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she already knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie studied that strange man in front of her. He seemed nice enough, if a little odd. He dressed well, even if this was supposed to be a vacation. Maze could definitely do a lot worse, she decided. She’d still keep an eye on the situation and intervene if needed but, for now, Malcolm Bright was allowed to be a friend of Maze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maze finally gets home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maze smiled when she saw Malcolm and Trixie in a low-stakes staring contest. “Trixie, I’m pretty sure you were supposed to start on your homework already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s friday, I don’t have any homework.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s a lie.” She tousled Trixie’s hair. “I have to help my friend get settled upstairs. You get started on school and I’ll come check on you later, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malcolm seemed relieved to see her. “Seems I’ve met all your friends” he greeted with a hug. “What were you up to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maze shrugged. “You’ll see. Come on, I’ll take your stuff and you can get settled upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malcolm shrugged and followed her, a little surprised to see that he would be staying in her room. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I can grab a hotel room if I need to….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. There’s room for both of us, even with the restraints. I tested it.” She even set up his travel set to prove her point. “So, have you ever been to LA before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just once, on a case. One of my first ones actually.” He unpacked while he talked. “There was a guy killing street performers, mutilating the bodies, and leaving them in public parks. Surprisingly easy to track down but that’s what happens when you brag about your illegal activities online.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass. At least use a VPN if you’re gonna do that….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maze smiled listening to him talk. She liked how his eyes went all bright and shiny when he got excited about something. She’d heard him rant about his bird, psychological debates, and even historical weapons dealing, but nothing made him happy like his job. She wondered if this is how she looked when she talked about buying new knives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was glad to have him here for a couple of weeks. She’d finally get the chance to hang out and do all the dumb tourist stuff she never got to do with Lucifer or Decker and she got to use all that off time. When was the last time she got to do that?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>